L'Ange et le Diable
by lily-elva
Summary: Suite à la défaite de l'Ordre, Harry est contraint de vivre avec Voldemort et, à son grand désespoir, de partager bien plus qu'une relation platonique avec celui-ci. Slash, relation non désirée, attention au rating.
1. Concessions

**Hello, voici une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Harry cessa momentanément de respirer.

Il évalua la situation le plus objectivement possible : l'Ordre et les Aurors avaient perdu.

Les mangemorts étaient bien plus nombreux, mieux organisés et surtout très entrainés.

Ils avaient tué et écrasé sans pitié tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemin.

Harry avait vu de nombreux proches mourir au fur et à mesure des attaques.

L'Ordre avait décidé d'un commun accord de provoquer la bataille finale le plus tôt possible, Voldemort gagnant en puissance et en adeptes de jour en jour.

Malheureusement, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Ils avaient été littéralement terrassés.

Maintenant, Harry se tenait seul face à un Voldemort qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient vivants bien que blessés et étaient retenus en otage par des Mangemorts. Les Aurors en revanche étaient presque tous morts.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Quel prétentieux tu as été... Croire que tu pourrais me vaincre! Quelle drôle d'idée, déclara Voldemort avec suffisance.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai même pas encore eu le plaisir de te confier les projets que j'ai pour toi. Vois-tu, j'ai remarqué que, quelque soit l'ardeur que j'y mettais, je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à te tuer. Et pourtant! Je ne comprenais pas comment un sorcier de 17 ans pouvait me tenir tête. Tu n'as ni mon expérience, ni mes connaissances, ni même ma puissance! C'était incompréhensible. J'ai donc supposé que la Prophétie pouvait être contournée. Une des seules solutions qui me semblait raisonnable pour assurer ma tranquilité était de te capturer et de t'enfermer dans un lieu secret, quelques tortures, peu de nourriture, un peu de chance et tu finirais bien par mourir sans que je ne me fatigue à te régler ton compte, expliqua Voldemort de façon nonchalante.

Le coeur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas ce que Voldemort avait prévu mais dans tous les cas ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui.

- J'ai continué à réfléchir, et une autre option est apparue. Une option bien plus profitable pour nous deux. Tu pourrais continuer à vivre, plus ou moins librement selon ta bonne volonté, et je serais débarassé de cette Prophétie idiote tout en acquérant un nouvel alié, poursuivit Voldemort.

- Jamais je ne serai à vos côtés. Je préfère crever dans un cachot, s'écria Harry avec hargne.

- Voyons voyons Harry. Tu es si naif! Comme si tu avais le choix. Crois-tu que j'ai pris la peine de prendre des otages uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel? Non non non! Je les ai choisis avec soin parmis tes amis les plus proches de façon à ce que tu ne puisses pas refuser mon offre, expliqua Voldemort.

Harry resta muet ; il était coincé. Jamais il ne laisserai ses amis mourir ou être blessés si il pouvait l'éviter. Même si pour cela il devait donner son âme au diable...

- Je te trouve bien ingrat malgré tout. Ma proposition était plus qu'honnête tu ne trouves pas? Mais je suis sûr que tu vas accepter. Tu es tellement Gryffondor..., déclara l'homme serpent.

- En effet, capitula Harry, la gorge serrée.

- Parfait! Alors, voilà comment nous allons procéder. J'ai huit otages. Sept d'entre eux pourront rentrer chez eux et vivre le plus normalement possible tant qu'ils se soumettent au nouveau régime que je vais mettre en place. Et tant que tu seras sage également... Car, comme tu peux t'en douter, leur survie dépendra de ton comportement. J'ai créé un nouveau sort très intéressant qui me permet, à distance, d'arrêter les battements de leurs coeurs, au cas par cas. Cet arrêt est définitif et irrémédiable. Le huitième otage restera avec nous, il vivra au chateau et sera bien traité. Il pourra se promener librement dans le domaine et pourra même devenir un de mes fidèles serviteurs. En revanche, si tu as disons... un moment d'égarement, c'est lui qui en payera le prix sous tes yeux. Si tu es très gentil, il ne sera jamais torturé. Si tu es trop insolent ou désobéissant, ce qui risque d'être le cas parce que tu es très impulsif, il sera souvent mal au point. Mais je suppose qu'un ami qui paye le prix de tes erreurs à ta place risque de t'aider à être disons... plus réfléchi. J'utiliserai le sort placé sur tes autres amis uniquement si tes actes sont trop graves pour être punis de cette façon. Maintenait que tu es au courant de tout, choisi qui aura l'honneur et le privilège de rester à nos côtés, dit Voldemort avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry s'était raidi de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'explication. Le "choix" que Voldemort lui proposait était inhumain. Il devait décider qui de Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Tonks, Rémus, Luna et Molly gacherait sa vie à ses côtés.

Il se mordit les lèvres nerveusement et essaya de choisir le plus logiquement possible. Tonks et Rémus devaient rentrer chez eux s'occuper de leur fils. Ginny et Luna étaient jeunes et trop fragiles. Molly avait de grandes responsabilités familiales. Ron et Hermione venaient de se mettre en couple... Harry ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur tout neuf.  
Restait Fred... Fred qui avait perdu son jumeau lors d'une attaque qui avait mal tourné quelques semaines auparavant. Il semblait le choix le plus logique. Cependant, il était très déprimé depuis la mort de Georges. Harry avait-il le droit de lui infliger le poids de ses erreurs?

- Je veux venir avec toi, Harry, déclara Fred faiblement, coupant court au monologue intérieur d'Harry. Une large blessure ouverte barrait son torse. Il était livide et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de Fred. Ceux-ci étaient assombris par la douleur mais néanmoins déterminés.

- Je... Fred Weasley viendra au chateau, annonca Harry dans un murmure contraint.

- Parfait, s'exclama Voldemort d'une voix presque joyeuse, ses yeux rouges brillants d'excitation. Soignez les otages blessés et ramenez-les chez eux. Sauf Fred, bien évidemment... Amenez-le dans la chambre bleue du troisième étage et attribuez-lui un elfe de maison. Ah, et lancez-lui aussi un sortilège de traçage, au cas ou monsieur aurait la mauvaise idée de vouloir nous fausser compagnie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Harry, tu viens avec moi. Certains détails sont disons... privés.

Harry observa un instant la main longue, osseuse et blafarde que Voldemort lui tendait dans une invitation silencieuse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'idée de transplaner et de partir très loin lui traversa l'esprit, mais un coup d'oeil à ses amis le poussa à poser sa main tremblante dans celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celle-ci se referma comme une serre sur la sienne et un instant plus tard, il sentit la sensation désagréable mais familière du transplanage d'escorte.


	2. Déchéance

**Merci pour vos reviews! **

**Je sais que "Chaton" est pas mal utilisé mais... Je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement. **

**Je cherche une bêta lectrice pour cette fiction. Si vous êtes intéressées, faites moi signe!**  
**Merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Chapitre 2**

Un instant plus tard, Harry se tenait près de Voldemort dans une grande pièce lumineuse qui semblait être un salon. Il arracha brusquement sa main de la poigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et recula de plusieurs pas sans le quitter des yeux.

Voldemort sourit devant le comportement méfiant de son nouvel alié... et amant, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas encore au courant.

Il détailla lentement Harry d'un regard appréciateur. Celui-ci était plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Ses grands yeux émeraude en amande étaient surmontés par d'épais et long cils d'ébène. Ils n'étaient plus cachés par ses affreuses lunettes rondes depuis qu'Harry avait modifié magiquement sa vision en comprenant que la perte de ses lunettes pourraient être un handicap lors d'un combat. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-long et ébouriffés lui donnait un air sauvage que Voldemort aimait tout particulièrement. Ils encadraient un visage pâle et délicat, aux traits fins sans toutefois sembler féminin. Un nez retroussé surplombait des lèvres roses et bien dessinées. Le regard de Voldemort descendit jusqu'au cou, fin et gracieux. Il détailla avec envie le torse qu'il devinait mince et musclé sous le pull un peu trop large lorsque son observation fut brutalement interrompue.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide? s'écria Harry, les joues rougies par la colère et la honte d'être ainsi détaillé sans pudeur ni discrétion.

Voldemort planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux d'Harry avant de répondre avec un petit sourire :

- Et bien... Maintenant que tu en parles... Tu pourrais m'aider en enlevant ton pull, que j'examine un peu la marchandise.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant qu'Harry s'étranglait d'indignation.

- Allez vous faire...

- Tss tss Chaton, l'interrompit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne dis rien que Fred pourrait regretter, ce serait dommage pour lui non?

Harry se mordit la langue pour se contenir et assassina Voldemort du regard. Celui-ci ricana devant la fureur contenue dans cette simple oeillade.

- Donc, avant que tu deviennes vulgaire, je voulais t'expliquer les détails de ta condition dans ce chateau. Tout d'abord, je souhaite que tu m'appelles Maître.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, outré. Jamais Voldemort ne serait son maître!

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le Lord poursuivit :

- Je souhaite que tu comprennes bien que malgré ta pseudo liberté et l'aide que tu m'apporteras, je te domine à tout point de vue. Ce sera disons une marque de respect. Si tu te comportes comme il faut, je pourrais peut-être modifier cette règle et t'autoriser à m'appeler Tom... Mais uniquement lorsque tu comprendras l'honneur que je te fais en te permettant de me nommer ainsi.

Voldemort eu un rire sans joie avant d'ajouter :

- Tu seras d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas trépasser juste après avoir osé utiliser ce prénom que je méprise. Dumbledore, comme tu as pu le voir, n'y a pas survécu bien longtemps...

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry lui cracha au visage.

- Jamais je ne vous appelerai Tom et encore moins Maître! Je ne vous respecterai jamais, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre... votre physique est le reflet de votre âme, vous êtes aussi pourri à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs vous ressemblez plus à un serpent qu'à un homme... Je ne respecte malheureusement pas les animaux, cria Harry avec hargne.

Voldemort essuya avec le dos de sa main la salive d'Harry qui coulait le long de sa joue. Son sourire avait disparu au fur et à mesure de la tirade agressive du petit brun.

- Endoloris, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Harry tomba à genoux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en train de fondre et que des lames transperçaient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Les battements affolés de son coeur résonnaient dans sa tête et lorsque Voldemort intensifia le sort, il ne put retenir ses cris de douleur.

Celui-ci observait calmement le jeune homme se tordant de souffrance à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il estima que la punition était suffisante, il leva le sortilège.

Harry s'affaissa complètement quand Voldemort abaissa sa baguette. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que la torture avait duré des heures. Bien qu'il haletait durement et que son coeur battait à tout rompre, il se leva lentement et s'appuya sur le dossier d'un petit canapé pour se soutenir.

- Bien Harry. Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi. J'essaye d'être comment dire... gentil avec toi. Il serait dans ton intérêt d'être un peu plus conciliant. Et dans celui de Fred également... Il sera sévèrement puni tout à l'heure, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu jugeras par toi même de la gravité de ses blessures puisque tu y assisteras, annonca Voldemort.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Il était ici depuis moins d'une heure et déjà il était responsable d'une punition pour Fred. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Piétinant sa fierté, il eu besoin de toute sa volonté pour dire d'un ton faible :

- Je... je suis désolé. Punissez-moi à sa place s'il vous plait... Maître.

- Non non, ça ne marche pas comme ça Chaton. Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Cependant, je vais expliciter un peu les choses. Lorsque tu feras une bêtise, Fred ne sera pas le seul à être puni. Disons simplement que je ne souhaite pas t'abimer plus que ça ; tu recevras un doloris plus ou moins long et plus ou moins puissant en fonction de la gravité de tes actes, tandis que Fred récoltera des blessures plus ou moins... sanglantes et douloureuses. Evidemment, il n'aura pas accès aux soins. Cependant, si tu es un très mauvais Chaton et qu'il n'a le temps de se remettre entre les punitions, il sera soigné juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas qu'il décède. Je ne souhaite pas perdre un moyen de pression aussi utile, expliqua Voldemort en dardant Harry de ses yeux rubis.

Celui-ci était horrifié ; inconsciemment il avait cru que Fred serait soigné après les punitions. Il comprit alors que si il ne se soumettait pas corps et âme à Voldemort, Fred vivrait dans la souffrance toute sa vie. Il était coincé. Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait devenir le jouet d'un monstre et que Fred et lui auraient une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes à chaque instant. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. La seule solution était d'endormir la méfiance de Voldemort en ayant un comportement exemplaire et à la moindre opportunité, trouver un moyen de lever les sortilèges placés sur ses amis et leur ordonner de se cacher avant de s'enfuir avec Fred. Long et fastidieux, mais toujours moins qu'une vie entière à faire le gentil chien-chien à son serpent. Le seul problème était que sa maitrise de l'occlumencie restait imparfaite... Il fallait absolument que Voldemort ne soit jamais tenté de jetter un oeil dans sa tête. Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maintenant que tu as bien compris toutes les subtilités de ta vie dans ce chateau, je vais pouvoir poursuivre mes explications. Je désire donc que tu m'appelles Maître, en privé et devant mes Mangemorts. En plus de ceci, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, mon corps est plus celui d'un homme que celui d'un serpent. Et comme tous les hommes, j'ai certains... besoins, expliqua Voldemort.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de son ennemi avant qu'il ne déclare tranquillement :

- A mon grand désespoir, j'ai toujours partagé une chose avec Dumbledore. En effet, nous avions la même orientation sexuelle.

Voyant qu'Harry semblait perplexe, il ajouta :

- Tu me déçois Chaton. Tu ne savais donc pas que ton mentor était attiré par les hommes?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore et McGonagall entretenaient un peu plus qu'une relation amicale.

- Le vieux fou cachait bien son jeu de toute évidence. Toujours est-il que je souhaite que tu deviennes mon amant, lâcha Voldemort tout en observant les yeux de son Chaton s'exorbiter et son teint devenir livide.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE! ESPECE DE SALE... commença à hurler Harry.

- Pauvre Fred... murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'arrêta net dans sa tirade en se mordant cruellement la langue. Il expira profondément par le nez, crispa et décrispa ses poings plusieurs fois avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais si voyons. Et puis, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire grand chose ; dans ma grande bonté, je ne m'offusquerai pas si tu restes passif. Du moins pas au début. Dans quelque temps, je souhaiterai avoir l'impression que tu désires nos relations sexuelles autant que moi. Je te laisse disons, un temps d'adaptation. De plus, je sais que mon corps actuel n'est pas des plus désirables. Severus est entrain de créer une potion qui pourra me rendre le corps de ma jeunesse, anonça Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit pas. D'abord parce que sa gorge était trop serré pour qu'il puisse articuler quoique ce soit, ensuite parce que de toute évidence, il allait devoir se plier aux exigences de Voldemort et devenir une sorte de gigolo. Pour sauver ses amis.

Son corps et sa dignité contre la vie de ses proches.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Harry détailla rapidement l'homme qui l'abuserait dans le futur. Très grand et squelettique, Voldemort l'observait de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues. Son crâne chauve était répugnant, tout comme les deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines. Celles-ci surmontaient deux lèvres si minces et pâles qu'elles semblaient inexistantes. L'ensemble associé au teint cadavérique et aux dents jaunies était plus que dégoûtant. Harry crut qu'il allait vomir, sensation qui s'accentua quand son regard s'attarda sur les mains blafardes aux ongles longs et marrons.

Il s'empêcha d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se cacher sous la longue robe de sorcier noire.

Un long frisson parcouru son épine dorsale et il perdit connaissance.


	3. Le plan

**Voici un nouveau chapitre!**

**En espérant qu'il plaira ; n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. **

**Il ne se passe pas grand chose je vous l'accorde, mais il me semblait nécessaire. Le prochain chapitre est plus intéressant, j'essaierai de vous le poster rapidement, il est écrit en grande partie.**

**Merci à ma Bêta, Jess78 :)**

**Pour répondre à Nanoue, oui je compte finir cette fiction sauf problème majeur! J'ai plein d'idées et j'ai la trame principale de l'histoire. Par contre, elle sera sans doute longue donc à priori, pas finie avant plus d'un an. Normalement, je posterai une fois par semaine, au pire toutes les deux semaines. **

**Je ne crois pas avoir lu ta fiction, il faudra que tu me donnes le lien, j'adore les Harry/Tom :)**

**Chapitre 3**

Voldemort observait avec intérêt la prise de conscience de son Chaton. Il fut amusé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry l'examinait du coin de l'oeil et encore plus quand celui-ci devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il devait toutefois avouer que le petit brun avait des raisons d'être horrifié... Lui-même avait parfois des chocs en se regardant le matin dans le miroir. Et bien sur, la répugnance dans le regard de ses Mangemorts passait difficilement inaperçue, même si ceux-ci tentaient de la lui cacher. Chose futile, rien ne peut-être caché à Lord Voldemort.

Lorsque les yeux de son Chaton devinrent légèrement vitreux et que son corps s'affaissa, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança rapidement un Mobilicorpus pour éviter qu'Harry ne se blesse en tombant puis il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

Il l'observa un long moment, ne se lassant pas des traits fins, de la bouche délicate et des cheveux désordonnés. Il le porta jusqu'au lit de la pièce d'à côté puis déposa son Chaton dessus avec précaution.

Il remarqua alors que du sang tâchait une de ses mains. Voldemort fronça légèrement les sourcils, mécontent : il avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts de ne pas toucher à Harry. Le Lord se réjouissait d'avance de la séance de torture qu'il octroierait généreusement au Mangemort fautif, qu'il s'agisse d'un sort perdu dans la confusion de la bataille lui importait peu.

Il retourna son Chaton sur le ventre et remonta sa chemise déchirée, s'empêchant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la peau pâle afin d'examiner la blessure.

Celle-ci était une longue lacération qui commençait au niveau du flanc droit pour aller jusqu'au milieu du dos. Après quelques instants d'observation rigoureuse, le Lord fut soulagé de constater que la plaie, bien que très longue et saignant beaucoup n'était pas réellement profonde. Il agita légèrement sa baguette au-dessus de la blessure pour la nettoyer puis il appliqua le baume cicatrisant qu'il gardait dans sa table de nuit en cas de problème.

- Seven! appela le Lord.

POP!

L'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

- Maître?

- Panse cette blessure, change ses vêtements et amène un plateau avec de quoi manger. Tu veilleras à verser chaque jour et avec des doses croissantes une potion de désir dans le pot à eau, ordonna Voldemort.

- Oui Maître! répondit l'elfe de sa petite voix aigue.

Le Lord regarda une dernière fois son futur amant avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas vif.

Il aurait pu se passer de cette potion, mais ce serait beaucoup plus amusant avec.  
D'abord pour l'acte en lui-même ; et puis ce serait plus stimulant si Harry participait de son plein gré. Et pour le lendemain également... Voldemort avait hâte de voir son Chaton agir tel une chatte en chaleur, lui si innocent d'habitude, mais aussi son effroi lorsque l'effet de la potion serait dissipé et qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait agit comme un dévergondé et aguiché le meurtrier de ses parents. Un rire froid éclata dans le couloir lugubre.

Quand Harry se réveilla, pendant un instant il cru que les événements des dernières heures n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un très mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se redressa, un simple coup d'œil autour de lui, lui appris qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Il soupira, s'extirpa de la couette et posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette épaisse de la chambre. Le jeune homme se leva prudemment et avança de quelques pas en chancelant légèrement. Sa tête était lourde et ses membres engourdis comme après une anesthésie.

Il remarqua alors que ses vêtements sales et déchirés avaient été changés et qu'il portait désormais un pyjama noir très simple mais confortable.

Harry jeta un oeil sur le plateau de nourriture posé sur une petite table basse entourée de deux fauteuils qui paraissaient moelleux. Il hésita un instant, la faim le tenaillait. Il se fit violence pour commencer par examiner attentivement la fenêtre. Comme il le présageait, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Voldemort était prudent. Cependant, avec une baguette, cette fenêtre close ne poserait plus de problème.

Il observa l'extérieur avec attention. La fenêtre donnait sur une petite parcelle de toit assez pentue et sans doute dangereuse d'accès, mais une gouttière d'aspect solide était accrochée à environ deux mètres sur sa droite. Son regard balaya à nouveau le toit et Harry essaya d'évaluer si il était possible d'accéder à la gouttière sans s'écraser vingt mètres plus bas.

Risqué mais faisable pensa-t-il. Le petit brun enregistra soigneusement le moindre détail dans un coin de son esprit, ce serait toujours utile pour une éventuelle évasion avec Fred.

Il se détourna ensuite de la fenêtre pour se jeter sur le plat copieux et le dessert alléchant qui se trouvaient sur le plateau. Il but ensuite deux grands verres d'eau d'une traite, apaisant ainsi sa soif.

Quand le Lord entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, plusieurs heures plus tard, il découvrit son Chaton endormi sur le grand canapé en face de la cheminé.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres presque inexistantes. Sourire qui s'élargit quand il constata que le pot à eau était vide. Et qu'en conséquence, Harry avait avalé entièrement sa première dose de désir.

Bientôt tu seras à moi, pensa t'il en prenant le garçon dans ses bras pour l'installer dans le lit.

Un instant plus tard, Voldemort se déshabilla entièrement et s'allongea aux côtés de son Chaton. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'attira tout contre lui de façon à sentir le souffle de son Chaton dans son cou.

Le Lord soupira de bien-être, huma les cheveux désordonnés avec un plaisir évident puis il ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Premiers pas

**Voici un nouveau chapitre!**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été débordée cette semaine, et j'ai galéré pour avoir le temps d'écrire la fin du chapitre.**

**Donnez moi votre avis :)**

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience était l'érection matinale impressionnante qu'il abordait. La seconde chose dont il se rendit compte était une présence suspecte contre son flanc.

Il se redressa brusquement, tournant la tête pour identifier l'inconnu, et tomba dans les yeux rubis de Voldemort en personne.

Pendant un instant, Harry fût comme hypnotisé devant le regard d'un rouge profond et mystérieux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que la couleur était aussi envoûtante et aussi... Il secoua violemment la tête, horrifié par ses propres pensées. Les yeux de Voldemort étaient dégoûtants, monstrueux et répugnants mais en aucun cas envoûtants!

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et ses yeux s'élargirent démesurément lorsqu'il vit avec horreur, la couette ayant glissée, que le Mage était nu dans le même lit que lui.

Les joues rosies par la gêne et l'indignation, le jeune homme remarqua cependant le regard étrangement fixe du Lord.

Suivant la direction de celui-ci, il se rendit compte avec effroi que la couette ne cachait rien de son excitation matinale. Les joues d'Harry s'embrasèrent comme jamais. Il avait oublié ce léger détail et pensait même inconsciemment que se réveiller nez à nez avec Voldemort en personne suffirait à calmer ses ardeurs.

Le jeune homme tira rapidement la couette sur son entrejambe pour échapper au regard plein de vice du Lord.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier fixait obstinément la porte, les lèvres pincées et les joues en feu.

- Tu ne seras peut-être pas si passif que ça en vérité, dit Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry tourna brutalement la tête vers lui et frissonna devant l'excitation qui brillait dans les prunelles écarlates.

- Je... C'est tout à fait naturel. Rien à voir avec vous! répliqua-t-il péniblement.

- Tu sais Chaton... Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir se satisfaire avec un homme d'expérience, commença Voldemort en passant discrètement une main sous la couette. Bien au contraire... Je pourrais te faire découvrir certaines sensations très agréables...

Sa main se posa avec précaution sur l'aine de son Chaton. Il sentit le corps d'Harry se raidir sous sa paume mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- Des sensations que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Il fit glisser très doucement sa main vers l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Harry, effleurant au passage le sexe tendu. Celui-ci trembla, haleta légèrement mais ne se dégagea pas. Voldemort jubilait intérieurement. Il se rapprocha petit à petit du corps du jeune homme, sa main dessinant des cercles à peine appuyés sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry, frôlant de temps à autre l'érection prisonnière du pyjama.

Les lèvres minces de Voldemort se posèrent sur le cou délicat du plus jeune, qu'elles embrassèrent et mordillèrent avec passion.

La bouche chaude qui se promenait sur sa gorge associée à la main qui caressait maintenant de plus en plus régulièrement son érection arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration à Harry.  
Perdu dans ses sensations, il en voulait plus, ignorant la petite voix de plus en plus faible qui lui disait que tout cela n'était pas normal.

Voldemort ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la douce plainte de son Chaton. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été déjà aussi excité et pourtant, il n'avait même pas encore été touché.

Il posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pyjama de Harry et commença à la masser délicatement. Il observait le jeune homme donner de légers coups de bassin contre sa main tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Allonge-toi, murmura-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur la poitrine d'Harry avec sa main libre.

Au son de la voix de Voldemort, Harry reprit brusquement ses esprits.

Il se dégagea violemment et bondit hors du lit pour se réfugier près de la porte, le corps agité de tremblements incontrôlables et le regard fixé sur le meurtrier de ses parents.

Il faillit vomir en se rendant compte qu'il avait aimé les attouchements du Lord et qu'il y avait consenti.

A vrai dire, pendant un moment il avait oublié qui il était et avec qui. Il avait eu uniquement conscience de cette main douce et caressante qui lui procurait des sensations encore inconnues. Rien à voir avec les parties de cinq contre un qu'il avait expérimenté à quelques reprises...

Voldemort soupira, très frustré. Ca aurait été trop beau...

Il relativisa cependant ; pour une première dose de potion, l'attitude d'Harry était plus que satisfaisante. Pour être honnête, elle était même au-delà de ses espérances...

Le Mage devait juste patienter encore un peu, Harry ne lui résisterait pas très longtemps, il y veillerait.

Il décida de ne pas braquer son Chaton plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et en conséquence, détourna les yeux du corps si alléchant et réprima le sourire presque content qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- Douche toi et appelle Seven pour qu'il t'apporte de quoi t'habiller, dit le Lord après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la chambre à toute allure. Il trouva rapidement la salle de bain, très luxurieuse, et ferma la porte à clef, ce qui restait une maigre protection contre le Lord. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et se força à ne penser à rien et surtout pas à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se lava en un temps record, inquiet que Voldemort vienne le rejoindre, s'enroula dans une serviette et appela l'elfe de maison.

Une fois habillé, il sortit de la pièce avec prudence, cherchant la présence malsaine du Mage autour de lui.

A son grand soulagement, il était seul pour l'instant. Le ventre noué, Harry su qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler de solide ce matin. En conséquence, il ignora les viennoiseries posées sur la table basse et se contenta de boire un verre de jus d'orange.

A peine avait-il reposé le verre sur la table que Voldemort fit son entrée dans un tourbillon de cape.

Celui-ci s'avança rapidement vers Harry et constata avec amusement que le jeune homme n'avait rien mangé. Quel appétit fragile...

- Bien. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu as été un vilain hier chaton. Nous allons faire une petite visite de courtoisie à Fred, susurra le Lord.

Harry ne répondit pas, sa gorge était trop serrée pour réussir à articuler quoique ce soit.

Il suivit donc Voldemort avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort, traînant la patte le plus possible pour différer au maximum la punition, ce que le Lord fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté d'Harry, ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir plus petit que les autres ou le Mage s'arrêta devant une porte quelconque qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

Harry entra le premier sur l'injonction du Lord et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Fred. Celui-ci, très enthousiaste, le serra dans ses bras avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Voldemort qui l'observait d'un air mauvais.

Il se détacha rapidement de son presque frère et recula d'un pas, ne sachant comment réagir.

Harry souriait, content que Fred soit en pleine forme. Malheureusement, son sourire s'affaissa lorsqu'il se rappela que ça risquait de ne pas durer. Voldemort n'était pas connu pour son indulgence, ni pour la faiblesse de ses punitions.

- Harry n'a pas été sage hier. En conséquence, tu sais ce à quoi il te condamne Weasley, expliqua le Lord avec méchanceté. Mets-toi à genoux devant ton Maître.

Fred avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge étant devenue très sèche. Avisant le regard désolé de Harry, il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Après tout, il avait survécu à la mort de son jumeau... une punition ne pouvait être plus douloureuse. Il s'agenouilla donc devant Voldemort, les yeux fixés sur le plancher, le corps raidit par l'attente.

En voyant Fred avili par sa faute devant le Lord, le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux rubis pétillants de cruauté.

- S'il vous plait Maître... murmura-t-il en suppliant Voldemort du regard.

Pour toute réponse, Fred reçut le premier Doloris de sa nouvelle vie au château.


	5. Les dés sont jetés

**Voici le chapitre 5! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Attention, lemon à la fin du chapitre.**

**  
Adhafera Black, j'ai hésité pour les lunettes ; comme toi, ça me parait étrange que Dumbledore notamment garde des lunettes... mais c'est aussi étrange de pouvoir faire repousser des os et de ne pas pouvoir corriger une myopie. Je préfère Harry sans lunettes :)**

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Voldemort estima que la punition était suffisante, Fred gisait à ses pieds, le corps recouvert de lacérations et de blessures diverses. Le Lord lui jetta un dernier coup d'oeil, puis satisfait de son oeuvre, quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un ultime regard à son Chaton.

Harry se précipita aux côtés du blessé, fou d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.  
Il se pencha anxieusement sur son ami, cherchant à capter le regard bleu voilé par la douleur.

- Ca va Fred? demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

- Mieux que jamais, haleta le roux difficilement.

- Je vais t'aider d'accord? Je te déplace jusqu'au matelas, ça va être un peu douloureux...

Harry l'attrapa délicatement sous les aisselles et commença à le tirer lentement en direction du lit.

Le trajet fut laborieux, rythmé par les gémissements de douleur que Fred ne parvenait pas à réprimer.

Le brun hissa difficilement son ami sur le lit, l'installa correctement puis essuya son front couvert de sueur avec son bras.

Il alla chercher des serviettes propres et de l'eau pour nettoyer les blessures, enleva la chemise tâchée par le sang et essuya le surplus de sang pour évaluer les dégâts.

- C'est... C'est grave? demanda Fred difficilement.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, esquiva Harry.

En vérité, son état était plutôt inquiétant.

La serviette était déjà inbibée de sang et les estafilades étaient si nombreuses qu'Harry ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

Méthodiquement, il nettoya chaque plaie une par une le plus délicatement possible avant de les panser avec les moyens du bord.

Finalement, il donna à boire au roux, l'observa s'endormir puis quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Un elfe de maison l'attendait devant la porte et le reconduisit à la chambre du Lord. Harry, l'esprit préoccupé par l'état de son ami, ne prêta pas attention au trajet emprunté.

Quatre jours plus tard, le Lord était furieux et frustré comme jamais, à tel point que la plupart des Mangemorts brillaient par leur absence, s'excusant par hibou auprès de leur Maitre de façon plus ou moins crédible. Il va sans dire que ces désistements enrageait encore plus celui-ci.

En réalité, le premier responsable de cet état des choses était Harry qui, après des débuts prometteurs, était complètement et définitivement braqué et résistait à toutes les tentatives d'approche du Mage. Ce comportement laissait celui-ci un peu plus frustré chaque jour et le Lord ne comprenait décidemment pas comment son Chaton pouvait se tenir dans la même pièce que lui sans se jetter dans ses bras vu la quantité de potion de désir qu'il avait ingurgité.

Harry quant à lui, était en apparence totalement indifférent à l'atmophère furibonde qui régnait dans le chateau.  
Sauf qu'intérieurement, il était furieux contre lui-même. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, dès qu'il voyait Voldemort, des visions très chaudes les mettant en scène tous les deux tournoyaient dans sa tête. Et ce n'était rien comparé à l'érection qu'il trainait quasiment jour et nuit... Harry passait donc son temps à réprimer ses pensées perverses d'un côté, et à se soulager manuellement de l'autre.

En somme, la situation devenait insupportable.

Comme chaque jour depuis la punition, Harry était avec Fred entrain de vérifier que ses plaies ne s'infectaient pas. Et comme chaque jour, il partit le plus rapidement possible, affolé par les vagues de désir qui le traversaient à la vue du corps svelte mais musclé de son ami.

Après avoir marché un long moment dans la dédale des couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était égaré.

Essayant vainement de se souvenir du nom d'un elfe de maison, il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et heurta violemment un Mangemort qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

Se sentant partir en arrière, il se rattrapa par réflexe à la taille de l'homme. Il sentit alors une baguette sous ses doigts.

Cependant, le Mangemort, surpris, ne parvint pas à rétablir leur équilibre et Harry l'entraina dans sa chute.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc au sol, l'un sur l'autre.

Sans réfléchir, Harry fit semblant d'essayer de se dégager en s'agitant vainement, collant un peu plus son corps contre celui de l'homme pendant que celui-ci, ahuri, restait sans réagir. Ce petit cinéma lui permit de faire passer discrétement la baguette dans la manche de sa veste.  
Il repoussa ensuite violemment le Mangemort et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour être sûr que le garçon ne remarque rien. Par chance, il s'agissait d'un serviteur inexpérimenté et non de l'un des favoris de Voldemort.

- Soyez sûr que je rapporterai au Maître votre tentative d'agression sexuelle, déclara séchemment Harry en fixant son regard dans celui ahuri de l'homme.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, protesta-t-il avec inquiétude.  
Tous les Mangemorts savaient que Harry Potter était la propriété personnelle du Lord.  
Une accusation comme celle-ci, même fausse, ajoutée à l'humeur massacrante du Maitre était un billet simple pour une morte lente et très douloureuse.

- Vraiment? C'est ce qu'on verra! Tu ferais mieux d'aller embrasser ta famille une dernière fois... Dégage de mon chemin, siffla Harry.

La peur luisait dans les yeux du Mangemort et celui-ci partit sans demander son reste.

Le Chaton du Lord laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi à voler une baguette!

Il avait déjà une idée de cachette qui lui semblait sûre. Restait donc à trouver un contre-sort pour ses amis en "liberté" et à chercher une issue fiable pour Fred et lui.  
Et surtout, il fallait espérer que lorsque le Mangemort se rendrait compte que sa baguette avait mystérieusement disparu, le petit numéro d'Harry le convaincrait de se faire tout petit et de ne pas faire part de ses soupçons au Maître.

Harry croisa les doigts, si le Lord trouvait la baguette, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Après avoir retrouvé son chemin grâce à un elfe qui passait par là, il vérifia que les appartements du Lord étaient vides et se précipita vers la cheminée.

Le jeune homme fit jouer avec adresse une des briques mal encastrée qu'il avait déjà repéré auparavant, révélant ainsi une cachette étroite mais longue. Il jetta à nouveau un coup d'oeil derrière lui, inquiet d'être surpris dans une situation aussi compromettante, puis sortit rapidement la baguette de sa manche avant de la placer bien au fond de la cache. Il replaça immédiatement la brique et vérifia que la manoeuvre était indécelable.  
A son grand soulagement, c'était le cas.

Personne ne trouverait la baguette tant qu'Harry restait discret et que le Lord ne la cherchait pas spécifiquement.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et ses traits se détendirent. Il decida d'aller prendre une douche pour se laver des sueurs froides engendrées par la crainte d'être surpris. Et accessoirement, pour soulager son corps qui n'était pas resté indifférent au contact prolongé avec celui d'un autre homme.

Quand Voldemort entra dans sa chambre après s'être débarassé de sa cape, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en tombant nez à nez avec son Chaton, torse nu et les cheveux humides.

Une bouffée de désir prit possession de son corps tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le torse mince et musclé du jeune homme.

Quand Harry tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort, le regard brûlant de désir de celui-ci embrasa son corps et son sexe se réveilla à nouveau.

Mu par un besoin incontrôlable, Harry s'avança vers le Lord, presque hypnotisé.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à par l'envie de soulager réellement son érection douloureuseusement présente depuis plusieurs jours.

Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà le corps de son Chaton se frottait contre le sien, qu'une bouche quémandeuse se posait sur la sienne et que des mains indiscrètes caressaient son torse.

La surprise ne dura pas et le Lord reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il plaqua Harry contre la porte, dévorant sa bouche avec ardeur tandis que ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas sur la peau douce du dos de son futur amant.

Harry quand à lui avait l'impression que son corps était en feu et son sang bouillant. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus! Gémissant dans la bouche du Lord, il frottait avec indécence son érection contre la cuisse du plus vieux, émoustillé par la dureté qu'il sentait contre son aine. Impatient, il déchira la chemise trop encombrante et posa enfin ses mains sur le torse puissant, appréciant le contact de leurs thorax.

La langue habile qui ravageait sa bouche associée aux deux mains qui malaxaient ses fesses rendirent rapidement Harry fou de désir.

Il posa ses mains sur le bas du dos du Lord et appuya pour l'attirer encore plus près, essayant vainement de fondre leurs corps l'un dans l'autre.

Un grondement sauvage lui échappa et il repoussa violemment son Maitre en direction du lit avant de s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle.

Voldemort, pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa échapper un gémissement quand il entendit le bruit émit par son Chaton. Il ne put en retenir un second quand il vit Harry, torse nu, débraillé, échevelé, les pupilles dilatées par le désir se diriger lentement vers lui.

Ils se heurtèrent avec brutalité, leurs langues se mêlant dans un baiser sauvage et brulant.

Un instant plus tard, Harry était couché sur le lit, le Lord allongé entre ses jambes.

Bien que leurs deux corps se frictionnaient bestialement, le jeune homme n'était pas satisfait ; il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Comme pour répondre à son souhait, Voldemort fit disparaître tous les vêtements restant d'un geste de la main. Il haleta quand son sexe tendu glissa contre celui tout aussi dur de son Chaton avant de l'empoigner d'une main ferme. Il masturba Harry durement, de plus en plus excité par les miaulements de plaisir, la langue mutine et les mains baladeuses du plus jeune.

- Attends, murmura difficilement Harry.

Voldemort secoua la tête ; quoique le jeune homme ait à dire, lui-même avait atteint le point de non retour et il préfèrait le violer plutôt que de s'arrêter maintenant.

- Arrête... Je ne veux pas venir comme ça, haleta encore son Chaton.

Le Lord, soulagé comme jamais, lâcha le sexe turgescent et déjà bien humide avant de présenter deux doigts devant la bouche d'Harry.  
Celui-ci les suça un par un en regardant son futur amant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit perdre le contrôle au plus âgé.

Il se dégagea légèrement du corps brulant en dessous de lui et enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité déjà bien dilatée du garçon.

La potion de désir avait décidemment du bon pensa-t-il dans un bref éclair de lucidité.

Un instant plus tard, il saisit son sexe pour le poser contre l'intimité de son Chaton avant de pousser fermement.

Harry quand à lui se tordait de désir sous le Lord, l'attirant par les épaules pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Tout ça restait cependant trop long à son goût : il replia un peu plus les jambes, prit appui sur ses pieds et appuya brusquement.

Il haleta sous la sensation, enfin il se sentait complet.

Voldemort fut surpris et la sensation de son sexe enfoncé au maximum dans la moiteur de son Chaton le fit gémir tout bas.  
Il se pencha et accèdant au désir du plus jeune, l'embrassa avec ardeur.

Il se retira lentement avant de revenir un peu plus fort, provoquant un miaulement de plaisir définitivement érotique.

Rapidement, les pénétrations devinrent plus brutales et plus rapides, faisant gémir Harry à chaque fois.

La main du Lord vint trouver son érection et elle entama un mouvement de va et vient sec et rapide ; un instant plus tard, il jouit avec une force qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé dans un miaulement enroué.

Voldemort le suivi presque immédiatement, éjaculant au plus profond de son Chaton avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il retomba sur le corps humide de sueur d'Harry, épuisé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir repris ses esprits, le Mage observa un instant le visage d'Harry, qui s'était déjà endormi. Il sourit de contentement. Ce qui venait de se passer était au-delà de ses espérances... Il n'avait jamais connu une telle jouissance avec un autre amant. A vrai dire, il était même un peu déçu par sa performance : il aurait désiré faire durer le plaisir bien plus longtemps.  
Son sourire s'élargit légèrement : il aurait d'autres occasions pour cela.


	6. Prise de conscience

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, laissez-moi votre avis... Je n'en suis pas fière du tout, à vrai dire je le trouve nul!**

**Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant et j'ai eu de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

**J'étais un peu inquiète pour le lemon, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais apparemment vous l'avez aimé quand même :) Le prochain n'est pas pour tout de suite mais il sera moins bestial et plus axé sur les sentiments.**

**Merci à ma super bêta, Jess78 :)**

**Anthales, le Lord laisse Harry voir Fred parce que celui-ci est pas du tout en état pour faire quoique ce soit :) Et puis, il voit mal Harry se jetter sur son ami blessé, d'autant plus qu'il fait semblant de ne pas ressentir les effets de la potion ; Voldemort ne sait pas si elle marche réellement.**

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Harry s'éveilla, il se demanda d'ou venait le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Il se frotta lentement les yeux avant de relever la tête pour tenter d'analyser la situation.

Il se dégagea brusquement et bondit littéralement hors du lit, le regard fixé sur un Voldemort maugréant d'avoir été réveillé d'une façon aussi cavalière.

Cependant, le Lord fut rapidement oublié quand Harry se rendit compte qu'il était nu et qu'une douleur sourde lui vrillait le postérieur.

Dorénavant totalement réveillé, des flash de la soirée de la veille défilèrent devant ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

Un glapissement lui échappa et il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain en tentant vainement d'oublier la douleur cuisante qui se rappelait à lui à chaque pas.

Il vomit violemment dans les toilettes avant d'aller lentement sous la douche ses jambes flageolantes le portant difficilement. Harry prit alors conscience du liquide visqueux étalé sur son ventre, entre ses jambes et sur ses cuisses. Retenant un nouveau haut-le-coeur, il se frotta avec acharnement pendant plusieurs minutes, rendant sa peau rouge et sensible puis, il se laissa dégringoler le long du mur. A genoux sous le jet d'eau, la tête entre ses mains, ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau pendant de longues minutes.

Voldemort fut presque touché par le désarroi poignant qu'il avait eu le temps de lire dans les yeux de son Chaton. Presque seulement...

Il décida de laisser le jeune homme seul pendant un moment le temps que celui-ci se remette un peu de ses émotions.

Une heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, la tête basse et le corps tremblant.

Le dégoût de lui-même était présent dans chaque fibre de son corps, la honte et l'incompréhension omniprésentes.

Il avait allumé le meurtrier de ses parents, il s'était donné à un homme aussi repoussant qu'immoral, il s'était frotté à lui comme une chienne en chaleur, le suppliant presque de le faire sien...

Se pliant brusquement en deux, il vomit abondement sur le tapis sans réussir à se retenir sous les yeux amusés d'un Voldemort silencieux.

Harry se redressa lentement en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, le coeur au bord des lèvres et proche du malaise.

Il sursauta violemment quand le Lord annonça sa présence par un sortilège de nettoyage et se tourna vers lui, résigné.

Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à trouver son Chaton aussi pâle et les yeux larmoyants.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se ressaisir et de déclarer froidement :

- Alors Potter... Tu ne faisais pas tout ce cinéma hier soir, bien au contraire. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton enthousiasme. J'ai été agréablement surpris par ton manque total de pudeur, je ne te pensais pas aussi aguicheur et libéré...

- Taisez-vous, s'écria violemment Harry, les yeux plissés par la honte.

Le Lord se redressa, toisant son Chaton de toute sa hauteur avant de persifler :

- Voyons voyons! N'est-ce-pas la vérité? Ce n'est pas un reproche bien au contraire! J'ai adoré tes petites initiatives et la passion que tu as mis à...

- LA FERME! rugit Harry en l'interrompant.

- Quel manque flagrant d'éducation! Les Moldus ne sont vraiment bons à rien. Quoique... Ils t'ont quand même appris à écarter les cuisses, assena Voldemort, les yeux flamboyants de méchanceté.

Le jeune homme s'étrangla d'indignation devant l'insulte avant de vociférer :

- Je suis sûr que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal! Je n'étais pas moi-même...J'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je... Vous êtes répugnant, je vous déteste!

- Vraiment? Et si tu le prouvais Harry? Il me semble que quelques jours auparavant déjà tu étais plutôt réceptif... siffla le Lord.

- Je... Non! C'est impossible... murmura son Chaton dans un souffle.

Etrangement, la phrase sonnait plus comme un souhait que comme une affirmation.

Perdu et désappointé, Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. D'autant plus que, au moment même ou ses actes le dégoutait au plus haut point, la proximité de Voldemort l'émoustillait plus que de raison à nouveau.

Anéanti, il tourna le dos au Mage et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, le regard posé sur les flammes et totalement immobile.

Le Lord fut choqué et déçu par l'absence de combativité de son amant.  
Depuis quand Harry Potter renonçait sans se battre?

L'ardeur que son Chaton mettait à lui résister était des plus divertissante. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à lui tenir tête. S'il devenait un vulgaire pantin comme tous les autres, il perdrait tout son intérêt.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Voldemort hésita sur la conduite à tenir.  
Devait-il aller plus loin dans les provocations pour pousser son Chaton dans ses derniers retranchements ou au contraire le rassurer en évoquant la potion de désir?

A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé la scène avec jubilation, Harry était pugnace, hargneux, furieux, agressif ou désagréable mais jamais apathique comme maintenant.

Le Lord était frustré d'être responsable de l'état du jeune homme. Lui, Lord Voldemort, se prenait presque à regretter d'avoir utilisé la potion de désir pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et décida d'essayer de faire réagir Harry. Il voulait absolument retrouver son petit lion hargneux si intéressant.

Il s'avança calmement, se posta devant son Chaton et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Le regard dans le vide, Harry ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme pourtant debout sous ses yeux. Il se sentait étrangement vide et las, comme après une anesthésie. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar très réaliste et qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite mine Chaton? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié, je ne te croirais pas. Tu gémissais plus fort qu'une libertine moldue, dit le Lord calmement, essayant de juger la réaction d'Harry.

Un instant plus tard, il se rendit à l'évidence : quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Son Chaton d'habitude si impulsif n'avait même pas cillé sous l'offense.

Perplexe, il se pencha vers lui et plongea ses yeux carmin dans les deux émeraudes assombries et voilées.

Harry ne bougeant pas d'un cil, Voldemort ne se redressa pas, gardant sur lui un oeil attentif.

Il décida alors d'arrêter de tourner autour du chaudron et annonça lentement :

- Il se pourrait que quelques doses d'une potion aphrodisiaque se soient retrouvées dans tes boissons cette semaine.

Son Chaton mis quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information et à se tirer de son état cotonneux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et un instant plus tard, il fixa son regard dans celui de Voldemort, les yeux plissés par la colère et par la haine.

Sans qu'il ne réalise la portée de son geste, Harry gifla violemment le Lord puis lui cracha au visage, fou de rage. Il tenta de se lever mais un main froide et blafarde l'agrippa par le cou en serrant fortement, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Voldemort était définitivement furieux devant l'insolence et l'affront que venait de lui faire son Chaton. Personne ne frappait et crachait impunément sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Resserrant sa prise, il bloqua les coups de pied que le jeune homme tentait de lui asséner et le ceintura en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui.

Se débattant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'emprise du Mage, les mains crispées sur celle du Lord dans une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise, Harry s'épuisait de plus en plus, le manque d'oxygène commençant à se faire sentir.

Il haletait durement et luttait de plus en plus faiblement contre son agresseur, épuisé.

Quand Voldemort libéra son cou, il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, les yeux clos par l'effort prodigué.

Il sentit le Mage se relever mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle davantage qu'il fut fauché par un doloris particulièrement long et puissant.

Lorsque le sort fut levé, Harry gisait par terre tremblant et suffoquant, la gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié, tellement épuisé que chaque inspiration lui semblait un effort insurmontable.

Voldemort, furieux comme jamais et se sentant à la limite de la perte de contrôle décida de se retirer le temps de se calmer, s'empêchant ainsi de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

Il tourna donc le dos à son Chaton tremblotant et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, imaginant déjà le détour par les cachots qu'il allait faire pour se détendre.

Il avait déjà tout prévu... Sauf le sortilège mortel qui venait dans son dos.


End file.
